Helmets having audio and visual communication capabilities are available, and are usually designed for a particular usage. For example, helmets with an opaque, reflective visor have been developed for use by pilots of aircraft, such as military jets. Video imaging, such as guidance imaging, night imaging and object tracking, are displayed on the inner surface of the opaque visor to be viewable by the pilot for controlling operations of the aircraft. In addition, the data and voice communication components of the helmet are statically linked to communication infrastructures inside the aircraft. Therefore, the helmet is not suited for modular or dismounted uses in which the individual wearing the helmet desires to see outside the helmet and/or dismount from the aircraft. The costs of such helmets also are impractically expensive for modular and dismounted uses.
Helmets have also been equipped with thermal and night vision (NV) sensors for dismounted use, such as the Rockwell Collins version. However, these existing helmets equipped with thermal and NV sensors rely on the legacy monocular single color display in which the wearer of the helmet views a surrounding area via the sensors through only one eye. Accordingly, the wearer of the helmet does not visually perceive images captured by the thermal and/or NV sensors with both eyes. In addition, the thermal and NV sensors add an uncomfortable weight of approximately five pounds or more to the helmet, and can therefore be cumbersomely large.